Masters of Deception
by Spottedlittlebug
Summary: What would happen if Plagg's cheese supply was terminated? Will the kwami give in to the new diet, or will he take matters into his own paws?
1. Chapter 1: The Cheese

Plagg was devastated.

He had spent a whole week without being given any camembert. Honestly, Adrien should have known that cats don't eat vegetables, much less carrots. _Curse his chosen's stupid diet plan!_

There haven't been any akuma attacks recently, which was relieving. Plagg didn't know how his powers would be influenced after such a terrible ordeal. In fact, he had recurring nightmares throughout the week in which he would turn into a cute fluffy rabbit. The worst part was that everyone suddenly wanted to do the worst thing ever after laying their eyes on him. They would cuddle him. _Eww_. The black kwami never was one for physical show of affection.

So it was a given that the little being would react in the most reasonable way a cranky kwami would.

He would go mew at other peoples' doorsteps.

However, what he did not factor into his equation, was that normal cats were not fed cheese, of all things.

So he had to improvise.

* * *

A dark figure in a black cloak and hat entered the delicatessen Adrien frequented every Friday for cheese and beelined towards the counter.

'Sorry, we're closed' stated the man behind the display counter, not lifting his eyes from his workspace.

'The usual', the figure replied, confusing the man.

'What do you mean, "the usual"?'

Suddenly, a small, shiny tube peaked out of the cloak as the stranger repeated, 'I said, _the usual!_ '

'W-what-Okay. Just tell me what the usual is so I give it to yo-'

'- _Ugh! Just give me the usual_! The one I order every Friday!'

Recognition dawned on the frightened man's face, eyes widening in disbelief. 'Agreste?'

'You're damn right. Now, _the usual._ ' The cloaked figure's words were cold as ice.

Mr Farbomage did not waste any time cutting the cheese and roughly wrapped it before placing it on the counter, in front of the figure.

'I want you to place it in the alleyway behind your place', instructed the stranger. The man could only nod before rushing and doing exactly as he was told. When he came back in, the stranger was gone. The black cloak and hat on the floor were the only evidence of what had transpired a couple of minutes ago. Mr Farbomage reached for the clothes and checked the tag. _Agreste Fashion_ , it read.

The delicatessen owner wiped his brow as he called the police. He was still shocked that _the_ Adrien, his favourite customer who had a strange fetish for cheese, would pull off such a terrible act.

It seemed one couldn't know his customers well enough nowadays.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._** 🐞


	2. Chapter 2: The Culprit

Adrien closed his bedroom door and flopped on his bed after a long day. For once, he enjoyed the smell of clean, cheese-less sheets. Cutting off Plagg's camembert supply really did pay off.

Well, apart from finding carrot sticks randomly shoved in the oddest places. Just today, he reached into his pencil case and pulled out a very dry carrot stick, to Nino's confusion. Trying to come up with a cover-up story was not fun, to say the least.

Adrien remained on the bed for a few moments, enjoying the quiet.

In fact, it was _too_ quiet. 'Plagg?'

No response. That is, until a black figure glided through the open window and landed on the desk. The little kwami stretched around and moaned, 'oh, I'm so exhausted'.

Curious, Adrien approached the kwami. 'Why? What were you up to-'

'-Nothing!' Plagg replied too quickly.

Adrien only squinted his eyes in suspicion at the cat, yet Plagg did not even flinch.

'Fine, have it your way', Adrien relented. If Plagg was up to no good, the truth will be revealed soon.

Plagg hid in his chosen's jacket when a knock on the door sounded.

'Come in', the blond announced.

'Good afternoon, Adrien,' greeted Nathalie, ever the professional, 'your father wants to see you now.'

Adrien furrowed his brows in confusion. His father usually asked to see him to reprimand or scold him. Yet he followed the assistant to the intimidating office.

There, behind the desk, stood Gabriel as usual. However, seeing Mr Raincomprix, the police officer, was _not_ usual. Both men turned their heads towards the teen, acknowledging him.

'You wanted to see me?'

'Yes. Is it true that you robbed a delicatessen for _cheese_ of all things?'

'What?' he uttered, completely taken aback. Did his father really believe that his own son would rob for cheese?

'You heard your father. Did you threaten poor Mr Farbomage and rob him of his cheese?'

'Of course not!' Although he didn't commit the act, he had a pretty good idea of the culprit's identity. And he won't let him get away with it.

'Adrien, please don't lie', replied Mr Raincomprix, 'you'll only make it worse in the long run.'

'I'm not lying! I can prove it. Did you check the surveillance footage from the store?'

Mr Raincomprix looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Well…'

'You mean you dared enter here accusing _my_ son of an armed robbery _and_ of lying, without any proof?!' Gabriel was furious.

'No! It's not like that. Mr Farbomage told us he found the culprit's cloak and hat on the floor after he came back. Both have the Agreste brand logo. Plus, Mr Farbomage said the culprit claimed to be "Agreste". It also happens that the only Agreste buying "the usual" every Friday is your son. So we decided to check the footage, which, oddly enough, only displayed the date and time. The video itself was static. Obviously, the evidence is strongly against you.' He pulled the evidence clothes out of the bag, presenting them to Gabriel, who studied them for any tampering or fraud.

He couldn't find any. _Dammit, Plagg_.

'These are the prototypes you were supposed to try on this evening with the new dress shirt. Why… Rather, _how_ did they end up there, Adrien?'

How was he supposed to get out of this one _now_?

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._** 🐞


	3. Chapter 3: The Victim

Adrien never was as grateful to have surveillance footage in his fencing classroom, as he was at that moment. The video would be enough proof that the teenager could not have been at the delicatessen's and fencing class at the same time. Plus the fact that the Gorilla himself could testify having driven the teen home afterwards. However, it especially hurt him that his father held even the slightest suspicion, but he was used to disappointment in that aspect of his life.

Mr Raincomprix insisted that Adrien should accompany him, for whatever reason, to the school to check the security footage. The process itself was boring and stressful, and the fact that the police officer wanted to interrogate Mr D'argencourt (which Adrien thought was unnecessary), only added to the boy's exhaustion. After proving beyond doubt that Adrien was indeed innocent, Mr Raincomprix apologised for any inconvenience and drove the boy home.

'Don't worry, Adrien. We'll find the culprit', reassured the policeman.

'Thank you, Mr Raincomprix. If I learn anything new, I'll let you know.' That said, the blond waived to the policeman then entered his house.

* * *

The blond locked the door to his sound-proof bedroom and shouted, 'PLAGG! Show yourself, you little vermin!'

'Who are _you_ calling _vermin_?!' came a loud reply. The little cat being was clearly offended.

'Who am- _Plagg_ , how could you commit an armed robbery? At Mr Fabromage's of all places? You do realise that I nearly got in serious trouble because of you?'

'Hey, hold your horses. It wasn't me.'

'Don't give me this nonsense. Of course it was you! Who else would order camembert and pretend to be an Agreste? Who else could have snatched away the cloak and hat from their ensemble?'

Plagg cleared his throat before retorting. 'Firstly, camembert is the most popular cheese there is out there.' Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes. The kwami continued, ignoring his chosen, 'secondly, you aren't the only Agreste out there! Plus, I am now part of your family. So in my understanding, yes, I _am_ an Agreste for now. Until I am passed onto a new chosen that is. Lastly, you have strangers you call "staff" running around your mansion 24/7. How come _they're_ not suspicious?'

Adrien huffed, annoyed, 'so it wasn't you?'

Plagg wiped his right paw behind his ears then placed it on his chest, saying 'Cat's honour.'

The comment made Adrien slouch. Who could the culprit be? He really didn't want to blame his kwami, even though the latter didn't give him much choice sometimes. Yet Plagg did have a point, it could have been one of the staff members. The thought sent shivers up the teen's back, for having someone break into his bedroom was unsettling. For now though, he was going to rest. It was nearly midnight, and he has a very busy schedule tomorrow. He'll consider the question after a decent rest.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._** 🐞


	4. Chapter 4: The Mentos

The bedroom was very quiet, with the exception of Adrien's light snoring every now and then.

Suddenly, Plagg's ears perked at a ticking sound. He groggily turned towards the window, only to find an orange blur grinning widely at him.

'Hello, Pl-' the fox kwami started before being shushed by Plagg who pointed towards the sleeping teen. The last thing they needed was Adrien waking up and catching them in the act.

'I brought you the dough. Where d'you want it?' Trixx whispered.

'Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Wait here.' The back cat disappeared into the dark for a few minutes, giving Trixx time to look around the room. _Plagg was so lucky to have so much space to roam around_ , he thought. _Would Plagg be okay with swapping holders for a day?_

Trixx did not notice the cat zooming back in the room. 'Here you go', Plagg whispered, handing a startled Trixx a small tube. 'I hope you enjoy it', he added with a hint of disgust.

'I don't know why you hate mentos so much', said Trixx while opening the package. 'Is your chosen suspecting anything?'

'Nah', Plagg answered automatically. 'the kid's oblivious'.

Trixx grinned at the "payment" he earned for fulfilling his end of the bargain. Then, after telling Plagg where the cheese was, he left with a satisfied, toothy smile.

'Perfect', Plagg rubbed his paws together mischievously, before diving into the camembert bag. Tonight, the cat will feast like a king.

* * *

Morning came, along with a loud yell, 'PLAAAG! WHAT'S THAT CHEESE BAG DOING HERE?!'

The cat replied in the only reasonable way in such situations.

'uh… _meow_?'

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! A big thank you to all those who followed, favourited and/or reviewed. I really appreciate it :3**

 **If you have any ideas or prompts (preferably Kwami-related), feel free to pm me or comment, and I'll try my best to create stories :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **SLB**


End file.
